


Phone Call (2020)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Gen, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: 0-100, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: I wrote this for my English class in school.I apologize, it is extremely short.Based upon a headcanon I have about Ash.
Kudos: 24





	Phone Call (2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class in school.  
> I apologize, it is extremely short.  
> Based upon a headcanon I have about Ash.

Kukui hadn't meant to listen in on Ash's phone conversation, really. He had been sitting on the couch while Ash was up in the loft.

"Hey Gary," the boy had said and Kukui had known that he was on the phone.

What happened next, surprised the Alolan professor. Ash's conversation started in Alolan, moved to Kantonese, then to what sounded like Kalosian and he ended in Jhotonese.

Kukui had no idea that Ash knew and was fluent in so many languages, but now, it made sense, he has been to so many different regions before coming to Alola.


End file.
